Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Each of these citations is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
Present advancements in genetic and epigenetic research highlight different sub-types in the autism spectrum disorders (ASD) of both known and unknown etiological origins. These new developments pose at least two fundamental challenges: 1) how to distinguish different types of autism objectively, and 2) how to treat different types of autism differently and objectively track individual cognitive and treatment progress. Current methods are ineffective at addressing these two objectives.